Normal
by goldenspringtime
Summary: Supernatural and Gilmore Girls Crossover. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Gilmore girls Supernatural crossover

Summery: I love Gilmore Girl and Supernatural crossovers. I do have to warn you it's kind of harsh on the Gilmore Girl aspect. So I decided to try my hand at one. Sample my story and if it is to your liking maybe you can try some more. As for the actual summery I'm not sure what to say that won't give the story away.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or Supernatural.

Sam was excited very excited. His soccer team had just won the championship. He had scored the last point the tie breaker. His team mates had wanted him to celebrate with them but he wanted to show his brother and father.

Ten minutes later Sam bursted through the door of the apartment they were currently renting. Wearing the smile Sam had been wearing since they had won Sam shouted.

"Dean! Dad!" Sam eventually found them into the tv room both of them wearing a scowl on their faces. Sam then remembered that they were supposed to have gone on a hunt today.

"Sam where have you been?" he wasn't concerned not about his safety the way a normal parent might have been . He was just angry at Sam for holding them up. Sam feebly held up his soccer trophy. His Dad anger went from bad to worse.

"You held up our hunt for a game."

"It more then just a game. I really like it and I'm good at it..."

"Sam this is not some stupid game. People lives are on the line. Now get your head out of the clouds!"

"But Dad!"

"No Sam hunting is more important!"

"To you maybe. I don't like hunting. I don't want to be a hunter. "

"Oh that's rich especially seeing how it's your fault."

"How could it be my fault?" Sam asked confused. The demon had killed their mother what connection was that to him?

"If you hadn't been born Mary would have never died!" Sam's heart stopped for a beat. Could it really be his fault that their mother was dead? Sam looked at his Dad's angry face trying to tell if he was telling the truth but had been very good at deciphering his father's facial expressions. Sam swallowed and weakly asked.

"Is that really true?"

"Yes it's true you're the reason your mother is dead!" Sam's heart cracked. Sam suddenly blurted

"I hate hunting! I hate you! " At that moment he did. His father had to have know how much that statement would have hurt him. Before his Dad could say anything back to him or he could regret what he said. Sam ran out the door and made sure to slam it. He didn't know where he going and he didn't care. His heart was breaking and he wanted to get away from the source of the breaking as quickly as possible.

Sam eventually found himself at a foot bridge. Which was kind of a relief because he actually knew where the bridge was in relation to his apartment. So he wasn't just lost which would have been the perfect end to the perfect day.

Sam walked across the bridge til he got to about the middle. He noticed with a little amusement that he still the trophy in his hands which had started the whole fight. Then Sam leaned over so he could see the dark water underneath the bridge. The water was so dark and probably freezing cold just like his heart felt at the moment thought Sam mournfully.

In a normal family. Dad would have been proud of him for winning. He would have wanted to know the second that second that Sam had gotten his Stanford scholarship. Instead Sam was hiding it and trying to wait for a good time to tell him. Sam know that whenever he told him that they would get into a fight a big one. It shouldn't of had to be this way.

"I wish I was normal." Sam said bitterly then threw his trophy into the water and slowly walked back home.

Unbeknownst to Sam someone had heard his wish. The trickster who Sam would eventually have tried to kill specifically. The trickster like most supernatural creatures had heard of the Winchesters. How they killed what they thought were monsters. How the two oldest at least seemed to take pleasure in it. But the trickster knew that with the life the youngest Winchester lived eventually he would probably become like the older two. So he couldn't resist when he heard the youngest member of the family wish to be normal.

"Wish granted." he smiled.

Author's note: What do you think? I really shouldn't be writing this when I two other stories to write. Especially now that I have a job I don't have all the time in the world now but it's too late now.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or Supernatural

Reek! Reek! Reek! Sam blearily opened his eyes and glanced at the alarm clock. He groaned and hit the snooze button. What seemed like seconds later a voice infiltrated his sleep.

"Dean get up!" Dean? Dean wasn't in school any longer. Then he realized it had been a female voice that had said that. That pulled him out of his fog. Sam slowly sat up. He looked around the room.

There was a old tv on the floor by his bed. Next to the tv there was a desk with two chairs in front of it with a lamp on top. Behind the desk and tv there a was a curtain. On the other side of the tv was a door. By the door on the right side there were two pictures. One of a football star and another of a baseball star. On the left side there was a red picture with a face on it. By the picture there was a large case which held a lot of trophies. Between the bed and the trophy case there was a picture of a foot ball player, a model plane and more trophies, and a flag that said Stars Hollow High. There were a lot of clothes on the floor too strewn every which way.

As soon as he finished surveying the room he thought this room wasn't his he had never seen this room before. Then Sam was wide awake. _Where my stuff? Where was Dean? Where was Dad? Who was this strange woman calling me Dean? _

Sam got out of bed and walked to the door. He put his hand on the door and turned it half expecting that it would be locked. If it was it meant that he was captive if it wasn't then Sam was back to square one. It turned and opened into a hall on the wall was a light red paint There was other doors on the hallway.

There was also an opening which most likely were stairs; a possible way out of there. When Sam got to the opening he found that there were stairs. Sam descended down the stairsand found himself in the middle between a living room and a dining room. What caught his eye most was there was a woman standing by the wooden table. She had red hair pulled back into a tight bun._ Who was she? What was she doing here? What was I doing here?_

"Finally."she turned around disappointment shone in her eyes. "Dean your not even dressed. You've got to hurry up or your going to be late for school." Sam looked at her more like starred at her. She was old like some of his friends mothers had been. She had red bangs and green eyes. She had Jeans and a button down navy blue shirt on. She looked concerned and disappointed but Sam had no idea who she was. Sam finally stopped starring and processed what the woman had said and laughed. Sam decided that this was most likely not a hostage situation and since that was the case there was no way he was staying here.

"I'm not going to school."The concern on her face was increasing. _Why did she care?_

"Are you and Rory having problems?" _Who the hell was Rory? Who the hell was she? What the hell was he doing here without his family?!_

"No me and Rory are not having problems !"

"Is something wrong Dean?" Of course there something wrong! He wasn't supposed to be here and this woman was talking to him like she knew him. There was something weird going on possibly supernatural. If there was no way to fix it then he might have to deal with them. So since he had no idea what was happening talking to her didn't seem to be a wise choice. Better to have as little contact as possible. That way if he had to come back then he could explain his behavior easier then asking all the question he wanted to ask here. He started walking towards the door then remembered what the woman had said and looked down at himself. He was wearing black sweats and a blue t-shirt. He wouldn't get anywhere very fast in pajamas. Sam turned around and started heading back up.

"Dean!" the woman yelled but Sam paid her no notice and soon got to the top of the stairs. The woman hadn't come after him which was a small mercy. Sam hesitated briefly before he went back into the only door that was open. He closed it then found some drawers and opened them and found a suitable outfit. Sam just hoped that they would fit and to his shock his clothes fit very well like they were bought for him. The same for the shoes. He went to the desk to see if there was anything there he could use as a weapon or otherwise. He opened the desk drawer and found a paperclip which he pocketed. He also found a flashlight, pen, paper, a pair of scissors and some lose money lying around. Sam was about to leave the room when he spotted a cell phone partially covered by clothes. Sam hesitated then grabbed the phone and put it in his pocket. He went to the door surveyed the room for anything else he could use. Finding nothing left in the room he left and closed the door behind him. Sam switched into hunter mode and walked so silently like he had been taught when hunting. He made almost no noise as he went down the stairs. He peered around the corner to see if the woman was still there but she wasn't. Sam quickly but quietly went across the room to the door and opened it as quietly as he could.

Sam walked out of the house, noted briefly there were two cars in the driveway and picked a direction at random. Sam passed by houses, houses and more houses then suddenly there seemed to be some businesses. A very small about of businesses leading Sam to believe that it was probably a small town.Even more of a reason he had to get out of here. Small town seemed to have more Supernatural activity then cities. Without any weapons and without his family he was an easy target. Sam suddenly saw a bus stop and as he was walking towards it a girl about his age with brown hair, blue eyes and a school uniform on stood up and faced him surprised.

"Dean what are you doing here?" he looked at her very briefly. She was cute but not what he looking for at the moment.

"Dean?_"_ Sam brushed pass her going with the theory of if he couldn't fix this then it would be easier to explain this behavior then the truth.

"Dean!" he didn't turn around it's not like he really cared about her anyway he didn't even know her. He walked around the town which turned out to be really small. Eventually he ran back into the house he had come out of. He starred at it as if it wold tell him why he was there and not home with his family. Eventually since of course the house couldn't talk his gaze went from the house to the driveway. There sat a car one less then there had been when he had left. He needed to get out of this strange town and find his family and the way to do that with the car in the drive way.

He went casually up to the car andhe picked the lock with the paperclip telling himself he needed to buy some lock picks. He got it open after a minute and sat down and removed the pair of scissor from his pocket. It had been a while since he had last hot wired a car. Sam had never really liked to do the illegal things his family did. Like the credit card scams and the skills they had had to learn as children. Unfortunately, sometimes they were necessary like today.

Sam hot wired the car and hesitated where could he go? Where was he now? Well there was one way to answer where he was. Title and registration should be in the glove compartment and should have where he was. Sam opened the glove compartment and took out the Title and Registration. Scanning it for a location he found one soon which said.

Dean forester

68 peach street

Stars Hollow, Connecticut 06492

That solved the question of where he was but no the one of where he should go. His family! Yesterday he had been in Portland, Oregon maybe they were still there worried about him. Why hadn't he thought of that before. Sam put the car into reverse._ Hold on Dean and Dad I'll be there soon._

Author note: How did you like it? I've never actually looked at my title and registration so I just did it like you do a letter. Which now that I think of it I haven't actually done it in years.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the Gilmore Girls _

Portland, Oregon

Sam drove up to the familiar apartment complex where he had been staying before with his family.He got out of the car and walked up to the door and hesitated. Should he just go in if it wasn't his place that would be breaking and entering.So Sam knocked and anxiously waited for someone to open the door.

About 30 seconds later a man in a wife beater came outdrunk

"Wh-what do you want?"

"Does a Dean or John Winchester live here?"

"No now get off my porch you weirdo." Sam walked back to the car unsure what to do. Where could he go now? Before there mom had died they lived in Lawrence, Kansas. Sam had never been there before but he had seen some pictures of the house. Just like he had seen some pictures of his mom. He didn't remember living there at all but it was the only lead he had left. If they weren't there...Sam didn't want to think about that. So Sam put the car into drive and headed for Lawrence, Kansas.

Lawrence, Kansas

Sam went up the house it looked like it did in all the pictures. Was it possible that they were here? That without him the demon wouldn't have started the fire that killed his mother and burned the house. There was only one way to find out. He walked up to the door and brought his fist up and after a moments hesitation he brought his fist down.

After about 30 seconds a woman came to the door. An older version of the blond woman in the photos Sam had had of his mother. Sam had imagined as a child that his mom wasn't really dead. Just hiding needing Sam to find her. He imagined what he would say to her about a hundred times. But now face to face with her Sam couldn't think of anything to say. He had never really had a problem thinking of things to say. He wanted to be a lawyer, he loved talking. Though sometimes with his dad it turned into arguing.

"Sorry I'm not interested" Sam jumped he'd been so lost in his thoughts he had forgotten that sane people generally said things. So Sam said the only he could think of at that second.

"I'm not selling anything."_ well that was helpful. Really good lead in to I was your son in another life or universe or something._

"What do you want then? " Sam could tell she was being polite even though he was annoying her.

"D-does Dean Winchester live here?"

"No." Sam's heart sunk "He moved out a couple years ago got his own place. How you know Dean?" Sam brightened, Dean was here in Lawrence, all he had to do was find him. Then it would all be ok. All he had to do now was wheedle the information out of his mother. Which shouldn't be too hard since he was an experienced liar

10 minutes later Sam found himself sitting in the car in front of Winchester and Son Auto Repair Shop. This is where the woman...his mother had told him that Dean and Dad would be...after some persuasion of course. Sam wanted to get out of the car and run to his family but he was nervous. What had happen to him? How could he explain it? What if they were still mad at him?

His thoughts were cut short when his father walked out smiling wearing blue coveralls. Sam was about to shout something when his father turned around and headed back in. Sam debated on whether he should follow him or not when Dean walked out. He was wearing blue coveralls with Winchester and Son stitched on the back and Dean stitched on his left side. Sam's heart lifted he had found Dean and now everything would be ok.

Sam open the door and went to his brother's side grinning widely.

"Dean." Sam said taking it all in and just being happy, he was home now.

"Can I help you?" What? He had to be playing a trick on him or something. Was he still mad? Did he think that Sam had left him on purpose?

"Dean it's me. Look I don't know what happened but I woke up somewhere weird. It wasn't my fault."

"Look dude I don't know you. So if your car doesn't need work I'm going to have to ask you leave." Sam felt he had been punched but could tell that Dean meant it, that Dean didn't want him here. So Sam dejectedly walked back to the car he had taken. He pressed his forehead against the wheel and sighed. No where at any time had he thought that he would find Dean and Dean wouldn't recognize him. He didn't know what to do now.

He looked down at the passengers seat to the cell phone he had grabbed before he had left that house. The cell phone had a red flashing light so he grabbed it. Sam flipped open the cell phone. He looked down and found that he had several missed calls. Sam found his way to the voice mail.

"Dean where are you? The school called and told us you never went today. Call us and you better have a good excuse or else your in trouble." it was the woman from that morning.

"We called Rory and everyone we know and your not anywhere! Now tell us where you are!" The same woman said.

"Dean how dare you just leave and not tell us where your going. You get your butt back here right now or your going to be grounded!" This time it was a man and some of the inflections he used reminded him so much of his dad. So much that he wouldn't have been surprised if the man thought he was his father.

"Dean call us back right now!" It was the woman again.

"Dean we're really worried about you please call us back." It was the man he could still hear the fatherly infliction. Only he only usually heard them after a hunt where Sam had gotten injured. Which only happened after his Dad had pointed out what he did wrong that had gotten him injured.

"Dean please call me back...tell me your ok...tell me your not lying dead in a ditch somewhere...please...tell me...please..." the woman was crying while she said this.

"Dean where are you everyone really worried about you. Even if you don't call them call me so I can tell them that your ok." It was the girl I had talked to this..wait yesterday morning. That was the last of them.

After listening to the messages it was becoming clearer. Why these people seemed so anxious and worrying about Sam. Why these people call him a different name. Why everyone seemed to know him but he didn't know anyone.

They thought he was Dean what ever last name they thought he had.

Author's note: So how are you liking this?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the Gilmore Girls

Dean woke up slowly and eventually was awake enough to open his eyes. What his eyes saw woke him up all the way. This wasn't his bed room. His trophy case wasn't there nor was his tv. His desk was gone. In it's place there was AC/DC and Motorhead posters. There were two sets of drawers in the room. Why would have two sets of drawers? Unless... two people lived in the room. Dean's eyes shot over to the other side of the room. There was another bed in the room and there was somebody sitting on the bed.

His hair was brown and he was wearing a plaid button up shirt and jeans. He was lacing up a pair of shoes. He was looking intently at his shoes when he said.

"Finally awake Sam?" Dean jumped. He hadn't even been looking at him how did he know Dean was awake? Then there was the better question why did the guy call him Sam? Who was this guy? Why had he woken up here instead of at home in his own bed? The guy looked up and Dean found out the guy had green eyes.

"Better get a move on Sam you have school." Dean didn't know what to do.

"Sam did you hear me. If you don't hurry your going to be late for school and we all know how much you love school." School? Who cares about school? When you wake up in a strange house with a person you've never seen before in your life that acts like he know you?

"What Sam? Are you still mad about yesterday? You know that Dad is right just get used to it." Why was this person talking to him like he knew him?

"Who are you?"

"Oh Sam don't be like that."

"My name isn't Sam."

"Okay." he said with a smile on his face then with a slightly panicked look yelled

" Dad?!" Dean heard rapid footsteps getting closer. Then a man with short dark brown hair with a beard and moustache came into the room. He was dressed in a plaid button down t-shirt and jeans as well. It seemed to be the dress code around here. Not so dress codey was the shot gun he was carrying, while he was looking around the room quickly. When he didn't find what ever it was he had brought the gun for he put the gun down on the younger brunettes bed.

"Dean what's the problem?" Dean was about to answer when the brunette guy said.

"Sam's the problem." gesturing to Dean. Why did they keep on calling him Sam? Especially after he said that wasn't his name? Why did the other guy answer his question? Who were they?

"What the matter Sam?" the dark brunette older man asked. Tired of people calling him Sam. Dean decided to set the record straight.

"My name is Dean." The other men shared a look but Dean didn't understand what it meant.

"What going on?" the brunette asked the darker brunette.

"I have no idea...ok Sam are you telling me you don't know who we are?" The dark brunette said advancing toward Dean. Dean got up off the bed quickly.

"I've never seen you people in my life." backing away from them with an incredibly scared expression on his face.

"I think he's having a metal break down." The brunette guy said only half jokingly.

"I'm not having a mental break down. I don't know what going on but I do know I'm not suppose to be here!"

"Look, it's not funny anymore Sam!" If Dean had known the brunette he would have know that he wasn't mad he was pleading but he didn't. Dean responded the only way he could think of.

"My name is Dean!" Dean said angrily he had told them and they still insisted on calling him Sam. The dark brown haired man put up his hands in a surrendering gesture.

"Ok then tell us how you got here."

"We know how he got here. He's just being a whinny bitch." the brunette guy said.

"Dean!" the brunette guy shut up.

"Now...Dean tell us how you got here."

" I don't know how I got here. Yesterday I was in Stars Hollow with my parents and my sister Clara. Then I woke up here. I have no idea how I got here and I just want to go home." Dean's voice cracked as he said the last part. He was some what ashamed about it. Dean mostly just wanted to get away form these strange people and go home.

"Ok...Dean."

"Me and ...Dean." gesturing to the brunette guy " have to talk privately. You can stay here or there's a tv downstairs you can watch if you want. We'll be back in a minute...don't go anywhere." the two men left the room and Dean sat down to think. So the other guy's name was Dean too? What was going on here? What were they talking about that they didn't want Dean to hear?

They were taking quite a while so Dean decided to take them up on their offer and go watch tv. Maybe it would get his mind off of what ever was happening, at least for a little while. Dean stood up and for the first time noticed what was wearing. A black shirt with plain black boxers. Dean felt a little exposed so he went to the closest dressers and put on a pair of jeans.

Dean then went down the hall until he found the room with the tv in it. There was nothing on so Dean ended up watching Days of our Lives. About ten minutes later he heard someone sit down next to him. He tried to look slyly to see who it was but probably didn't succeed. It was the other Dean. Boy was that going to be confusing. Hopefully they wouldn't have to spend too much time together. But how ever much ever they did spend together would be confusing. Five minutes later as if to prove his point he heard

"Dean!! Dean turned around and saw the other Dean doing the same.

"Dean Winchester." Dean turned back around and continues watching Days of our Lives while the footsteps of the other two slowly faded away.

About 30 minutes later Dean Winchester and the other guy walked back into the room. Dean Winchester shut the tv off. Then the other guy cleared his throat.

"Ok Dean. I'm John Winchester and this is my son Dean Winchester and we're going to take you home."

The journey took a couple days because Dean wasn't as used to traveling as Dean Winchester and John were. But they soon got to Stars Hollow. As they went up the familiar street Dean felt better he was home for better or for worse he was home.

He looked at all the familiar people and wondered how much they had worried about him. He had been gone for 4 days without a single word, phone call, letter or note. His mother would have probably been worried sick. His father and Clara too. Rory would also be worried but then maybe she wouldn't think Dean was so boring and things would be better then.

Right then they pulled onto Peach Street and Dean saw his house. Dean was filled with so much joy at just being home, he didn't even wait til the car stopped completely. He open the door, jumped of the car and rushed up the stairs to the door of his house. He hesitated should he just walk in? What if they were mad it would be better to be asked to be let in. Dean knocked on the door and expected his mother to answer it. Possibly crying since he had been gone so long. Clara came to the door instead.

"Clara thank god. I've missed you so much." Dean moved to hug her but she took a step back.

"Do I know you?"

"Of course you know me Clara, quit kidding around." Dean moved to go in and Clara didn't move aside.

"Clara?" Dean said kind of hurt.

"I don't know why are you acting like you know me?"

"But I do. You're my sister, I've known you since you were born."

"I don't know what your talking about but I don't have a brother." Dean heart's felt like something had ran it over. Even if Clara were mad at him she wouldn't be this cruel. So she must not know him. How was that possible? How was it possible that his baby sister didn't know him?

"Now please leave or I'm going to call the cops." Dean dejectedly walked back down the steps and heard the door shut and winced. What was he going to do now? He heard a car door open and remembered that Dean Winchester and John were still there. They had probably watched the entire exchange. Soon Dean Winchester was by his side.

"I'm sorry."

"What's going on?" Dean Winchester and John exchanged a look that Dean couldn't decipher. Then Dean Winchester cleared his throat.

"I can't say for sure but I think you and our Sam may have switched places."

"What? That doesn't make any sense."

"I know it doesn't and we may be wrong but we can't think of anything else at the moment."

"How do I get back?" Dean bit his lip.

"We're going to work on that." What Dean didn't know was that Dean Winchester and John had just about the same level of information about this as he did.

Author's note: I'm so sorry it took so long to update! Thank you to everyone who's reading this and a special thank you to Bridget Kim. An extra special thank you to Ghostwriter, angelscovegirl, Sammyluver83 who have reviewed every chapter so far.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: I'm planning to do Dean Forrester once every four chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or Supernatural

Author's note: I so sorry it took me so long to update I haven't really had the time recently.

This was the house he had left two mornings ago. Sam went to the door he was about to open it, when he decided that he didn't want to go in the front entrance. Sam went around and jumped the fence. He went to one of the back window and took out one of the knifes he had bought from walmart on the way back. And was about to jimmy it open when he found it wasn't even locked. He eased himself in through the window and looked around.

He was back in the house in the kitchen, dinning room, living room combination. Sam was in the dinning room part and saw a blinking blue light and silently walked over. It was the televison then he caught sight of someone on the couch face bathed in the blinking blue light. It was the woman from before. Sam walked as silently as he could up to the foot of the stairs, then up them. With only the occasional creak that might have given him away if it wasn't 3:00 AM.

At the top of the stairs Sam hesitated trying to remember which room he had came out of two days ago. He hadn't look before he left the room. The only way he had found he's way back in before was that Sam had left the door to the room open. Sam tried to visualize which door he had walked out of , but he hadn't really been paying attention. Sam only remembered it was one of the middle ones. There were three doors to choose from. One on the left and two on the right.

Sam silently walked to the one on the right and quietly as he could opened it. He heard soft snoring and assumed that this was probably not the room he had came out of. Sam shut the door just as quietly and walked over to the right side, trying to decide which door to try next. Sam chose the one on his left and eased the door open. After hearing no noises walked in quietly, this was the room. It looked the same as it had when he had left it days ago.

Sam closed the door and sat down on Dean's bed losing himself in thought. Dean Forester was a person with a history. A history he had no clue about, but would have to live since Sam Winchester didn't exist in whatever this was. A history he would have to find out if he was going to pretend being him. Sam didn't really want to pretend being Dean but he had no money, no family and he didn't exist. So he had to pretend being Dean if he wanted somewhere to live.

Sam stood up and went to the trophy case. Dean Forrester was really into sports. A lot of them were participation trophy's but some of them were first, second and third place ones. Especially the hockey ones he seemed to be really good at that. Which was bad for Sam since he had never played hockey in his life. He had played street hockey a couple time but had never even been to an ice rink. That was one thing he couldn't blame his Dad for though. Sam had never really wanted to learn hockey and now he would probably have to.

Sam moved on from the trophy case to some boxes that were on the floor. As Sam looked closer he found out it had papers and pictures in it. Exactly what he needed if he was going to pretend to be Dean. Sam read through papers that Dean had done and thought how he could have done them better.

Then Sam found a picture. It was of the woman from two mornings ago, a man he had never seen, a young girl with blond hair and the most disturbing, a picture of him. Not really him Sam knew it was a picture of Dean. But it was alarming how similar they looked. Except for their style. Dean had a leather jacket and a dark t-shirt on. While Sam liked button down shirts and jeans. Sam couldn't stand to look at the picture any more and put it face down on the floor.

Sam read more papers because they were safer then looking at more photographs. Then Sam got tired of reading papers and went to the desk in the room. Hopefully the desk would have something a little more substantial and informative.

He pulled out a drawer and found a journal. Which was exactly what Sam needed. Unfortunately flipping through it Sam discovered that it didn't have many entries in it. Also the entries it did have were short.. Sam went back to the beginning and starting reading . The handwriting was bad like one who was learning how to write. Most likely a kid's handwriting and it was riddled with lots of spelling errors.

_Mommy gots mee a journal today. Clara gots one too only herse was girlyer. _That's all it said so Sam turned the page.

_Taday Clara ate all the candy I buyed HABING A SISER SUCKS_.

Sam grimaced slightly at the bad spelling and grammar but turned the page. Then stopped at turned it back and read it over again. The blond in the picture must be his sister whose name was Clara. Sam turned the page again. The writing was slightly clearer and the spelling and grammar slightly better. Which probably meant he was older but since their were no dates Sam didn't know how much older.

_Mom and dad went on vecation leaveing us here with uncle ralph he smells bad_. Sam laughed briefly before turning the page. This one was a lot clearer and had no spelling errors.

_I broke Clara's doll because I was mad and now I'm grounded I can't even watch TV. Which is why I guess I'm writing in this journal. I can barely remember when I got this piece of junk. I think I was 6 even then I didn't write in it. There was really never that much point. I can't believe I got grounded for breaking a stupid doll I mean come on it's just a doll. Not like anyone got really hurt or anything. I'm going to totally miss the game on Saturday and going to Rick's on Sunday._ _You know what? This whole is stupid! Mom and Da are stupid and writing in this journal is STUPID! _

Sam flipped the page again wondering what Dean was going to write next.

_I not sure why I'm writing I guess I'm just bored. I haven't unpacked any of my stuff yet except this somehow made it into the clothes box. This town is weird but I guess every new town is weird until you get used to it. There's this really cool girl at my school with amazing concentration. There was blood flying everywhere and she didn't even look up. I haven't gotten up the nerve to talk to her yet but I will soon...hopefully. Mom and Dad are adjusting pretty well but Clara isn't she keeps on complaining how she misses her old friends and never wanted to move from Chicago anyways. I miss Rick, James and Tyler too but I'll make new friends...hopefully. It's dinner time._

Sam flipped the page only to find there was nothing there that was the last entry. Even though Dean hadn't written much what he did write was somewhat informative. Sam walked back over to the box and picked up the photo again. This was Dean and his family. He's mom and Dad and his sister Clara. He was going to have pretend that this was his family that he loved and cared for them. When all he really wanted was to go back to his family. He didn't want to be normal anymore he just wanted his family.

Author's Note: So how was it? Do you hate me for taking so long? Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or Supernatural

It was getting steadily lighter and lighter. Dean still hadn't figured out a suitable excuse to explain why he left, and how to explain his lack of knowledge. Sam had been looking through all of Dean's things all night. Unfortunately there was no more new information on the person he was going to pretend to be. He was going to have to wing it.

Sam knew that it was light enough that Dean's mom might be awake by now so decided to sneak out the window. Luckily there was a tree right by the window and Sam was able to easily climb down it. He walked up to the door, took a deep breath, and tried to prepare himself to become someone he didn't know. Sam raise his fist and after a moment knocked. The door was opened in a matter of seconds.

"Dean?" the women, no Dean's mother face crumpled and she started crying. Then Sam suddenly found himself encompassed in her arms. It almost felt good but then Sam remembered that this wasn't his mother. His mother had died when Sam was 6 months old. Sam's mom had died because of him. It took Sam some effort not to fight the hug. Then thankfully Dean's mother released her grip on him.

"Dean you have no idea how worried I was. I keep on picturing you dead in a ditch somewhere."

"I'm sorry." Sam knew he should attach the word mom at the end, but couldn't bring himself to do it at the moment.

"Why did you leave?" Sam didn't know what to say. He of course couldn't tell her the truth. She'd never believe him.

"I just had to leave... but I came back." It sounded pathetic even to his ears. Sam could tell that Dean's mother didn't really like or take the answer well. After a few minutes she just sighed.

"Dean, you know you can talk to me about anything right?" He lied and knew it wouldn't be the last time he did it.

"I know." she patted his shoulder as if she were reassuring herself he was still there. Sam felt like he should be saying something comforting. Or something at all but he didn't know what, since he had no idea what would sound reassuring to this woman.

She started hugging him again, but this time he started to feel as if the woman was suffocating him. Which was just in his head and he knew it, since she wasn't hugging him that tightly. But Sam couldn't stand it anymore he jumped back from her. He could see her look of hurt across her face and Sam immediately felt bad.

"I'm sorry." it was the first thing he said that he actually meant 100 truthfully. She simply nodded and Sam knew that no simple 'I'm sorry' would erase what he had done. Especially since she thought he was her son. Even though he was sorry, he couldn't stand being in here with so much love from a person he didn't know. It was making him really nervous.

"I need to go for a walk." Dean's mothers face was apprehensive. As if Sam/Dean left he wouldn't come back her face also showed some hurt still. "I coming back I just need a little air." Sam started walking toward the door when he heard.

"Please Dean...come back soon. Don't make me worry about you again...please." he hesitantly

turned back around to face Dean's mom. Sam hated causing her pain, even if he didn't know her but he had to leave.

"I promise I'm coming back." then turned back around walked out the door. Sam took a deep breath and picked a direction at random and started walking. About 20 minutes later a brown haired girl in a private school uniform came running up to him.

"Dean? What happened why did you leave so suddenly?" he suddenly remembered that she was the girl from before. She had been talking to him just before he had taken Dean's car out of town. He didn't know what to say to her anymore then he had to Dean's mother.

"I had something I needed to take of." Sam said. It wasn't much better then the lie he had told Dean's mother, but at least they didn't conflict with each other.

"What?" Sam smiled while trying to think of a good lie but couldn't come up with one.

"I just need to get away." he put on his sincere face he used when trying to get information out of grieving people.

"I'm sorry that I left." he wasn't sure what kind of relationship they had, so he wasn't sure how he was suppose to talk around her. What kind of extra emotion he should add to it. He didn't even know her name. She looked kind of angry, so Sam guessed that he hadn't put enough emotion in it and had sounded callous.

"I'm sorry that I left and I didn't return your phone calls." her face softened slightly. At that time he really wished he knew her name. People tended to be more soothed when you used their names. But it wasn't like he could just ask her, her name. He had to wait for the girl to drop her name or someone else to call her by her name.

"I'm sorry."Sam said again. He was more comfortable being fake around her because he had no clue what she was to him. Once he found out it would probably be harder to be sincere. He heard footsteps a couple of feet away and jumped slightly. Sam was unused to being snuck up on he berated himself for letting himself be surprised. Sam glanced up, the girl didn't appear to notice, but that might have been because she was more interested in the new comer. The new comer being a cute short Asian girl with glasses and an eccentric t-shirt . 'Great another conversation with a girl he didn't know' Sam thought to himself.

"Hey Rory." Rory! Sam finally knew her name. Unfortunately he still didn't know what kind of relationship they had. Then the girl turned to face Sam and she looked surprised.

"Dean your back." she got a strange look on her face.

" Can I speak with you for a minute Dean."Sam knew that tone of voice. He knew she wasn't asking, and he was in trouble so Sam nodded. The girl started walking away and Sam walked behind her. They walk until the girl stopped, probably thinking they were far enough that Rory couldn't hear them. Then the girl turned around and said.

"Dean I think you're a good guy and a great boyfriend for Rory." Sam only had a second to process the girl in the private school uniform was Dean's girlfriend before she went on.

"But you just leave her and your family for 4 days without so much a as a phone call?! Dean do you have any idea how much they were worried about you?" 'I'm starting to' though Sam but aloud he said.

"I'm sorry . I'm really sorry for what I did. I promise I'll never do it again." which was also a lie. Sam would do it again in second if he thought that even for a second it might get him home. She didn't continue screaming at him just stared at him. Probably determining whether or not he was telling the truth. But he had lied perfectly to people more perceptive then her before. Sam could see by the look on her face, that his reply was readily recorded under truth in the girl's mind. Then Sam followed the girl back to Rory. Dean's girlfriend which he would have to pretend was his. He put on a face was almost nonchalant but not quite.

"So... Lane what were you and Dean talking about ?" Lane, Lane Rory's friend most likely best friends name was Lane. Sam wasn't sure he liked her but that was besides the point, he had been asked a question. Sam looked at Lane to see what she wanted Sam to tell Rory. Her look plainly asked are you man enough to tell the truth.

"Lane was just telling me, never to do that again and I told her I was sorry. I really am Rory I completely am." Sam lied through his teeth. Rory smiled obviously believing him, Sam smiled back. The smile seemed more genuine then it actually was. Sam had the feeling if he continued heading down this street, that he would have a lot more of these uncomfortable conversation. So Sam decided he had face the music.

"Rory? I have to get home to my mother to have a talk." Rory gave him a sympathetic look while Lane have him a withering one.

"Alright Dean, now if I call you promise me this time you'll answer."

"I promise." Then Sam starting walking back the way he had come. Sam hoped he would be able to stand the coddling this time around, and that he wouldn't freak out. Sam got to the door, raised his fist and wondered if he should knock or just go in. If he knocked he would probably get another hug first. Because it would appear he didn't feel at home here. So Sam took the knob in his hand turned it , then walked inside. He hoped he would be able to stand playing Dean Forrester.

Review! Please!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or Supernatural

It was like the first day at a new school, Sam didn't know anyone, and had no clue where his classes were. Which normally Sam was ok with, he had to be since they moved around a lot. But the thing was that everyone would know him, and he wouldn't know them. It would be like with Rory all over again, only with a lot more people assuming he was popular.

It wasn't like that was his only problem. He would be lucky if that were only problem. It was half way into the school year at least it had been where he had been. He was suppose to know where his classes were, and he had no idea how he was going to get to them. Which was how he found himself in the hallways in school having no clue which way to go.

"Dean," Sam turned around and saw a guy with brown hair and popular-good-looks-looks " long time no see man. Where'd you go man?" Dean had since found a better lie that still was ambiguous and lined up with the other lies he had told.

"Yeah I had to get away...I totally just wanted to blow off school." Sam grinned.

The guy raised his eyebrows slightly, but Sam couldn't figure out if he believed him or not.

"What ever dude. I don't really care where you go as long as you buy me a souvenir. " Sam laughed because it seemed like the best thing to do, but it was very forced. The bell rang and Sam was really started to get even more nervous. He still had no idea where his classes were in this building. And now he was going to have less time to find it because he was talking to this guy.

"Anyways dude where'd you go specifically?"

"All over I went to Oregon, Kansas. But don't tell anyone."trying to put as much of the truth in as possible especially to a friend who hopefully could keep a secret.

"Dude what's in Oregon and Kansas?"

"Nothing except it's away from home." Sam lied perfectly.

"Dude I totally get you." Sam laughed this time it wasn't fake. He liked this guy he was cool and easy going.

"What?" Sam kept on laughing.

"Sorry it's just..."Sam was about to say 'good to be home' until he realized he wasn't home. Sam stopped laughing and plastered a fake smile on his face. "Your very funny." the guy looked at him weird then smiled.

"Yeah...I know."Sam smiled again very fake. The bell rang again and Sam assumed he was late to whatever class he was going to.

"Are you going to class?"the guy asked.

"Yeah of course." the guy furrowed his eyebrows.

"Now or later?"

"Um..."not knowing what exactly to say.

"Look I know Mr. McGuire is boring but..."he frowned. "I did have a good reason I was going somewhere with this. " the guy smiled "Ok now I remember I'll be there." he would? Which would mean all he would have to do was follow him. Without letting him realize Sam had no clue where he was going. Sam made sure to keep close to him while trying to look like he knew where he going. Soon they entered into a classroom ,and Sam followed the guy to about the 3 row back. When the guy sat, Sam notice there was only one empty seat by him. Unless they had assign seating this was probably where he sat.

Once Sam sat down he felt a little better, he had at least found his way to his first class. It turned out to be English a subject that Sam was very good at. Plus the added entertainment of the guy writing him, whispering to him and making facial expression at just the right time. Sam almost had trouble containing his laughter.

His next class he had with the same guy and another guy which was gym. He also learned the names of his friends. Jason, and Scott. After gym Scott showed him where his locker was but Sam didn't know Dean's combination. And no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get it open. Scott tried to help him but when he asked Sam what his combination was Sam said.

"Oh I don't need it." Which meant that Sam had to carry around all his books for the whole day. Scott shrugged and said.

"Bye Dean, see you at lunch." Sam nodded and wandered around the halls looking for his next class. After 5 minutes of looking Sam saw that girl the Asian girl come toward him.

"Lane."Sam said under his breath reminded himself who she was. Sam didn't know how close Dean was to Dean's girlfriend's best friend. Except for the last time they talked she had been mad at him. Sam nervously cleared his throat.

"So...Lane."Sam couldn't think of anything to say after that.

"Dean...it's ok. You don't have to be so weird around me. I...just wanted to make sure you don't hurt Rory."

"I understand Lane and if I was in your position I probably would've have treated me the same." Sam surprised himself by how smoothly it had come out. Lane smiled and started walking. Great thought Sam. Was he supposed to go with her or was he just suppose to let her go off.

"Dean are you coming?" Sam hurriedly walked over to her. Lane rolled her eyes but laughed.

"While you were gone did you forget we have math together?" but Lane's tone was teasing. Sam was just grateful that she would be able to show him where his next class was. He followed her into a class room and sat down next to her. Watching her face to see if she was confused. When he didn't detect confusion he realized he was in the right spot. Math had never been his favorite subject but he was reasonably good at it. After math Sam noticed that everyone as a swarm was heading somewhere probably the cafeteria. So Sam went with the swarm.

Once sitting down with his food Sam realized Dean was pretty popular. Judging by the people who sat down by him and were talking to him. He also realized that his school had been ahead of Stars Hollow. Which meant he didn't have to worry about school work for a couple of weeks. The people around him were pretty cool. Though completely oblivious about everything not involving themselves and their friends. The food was better then his last school but worse then some of the other he had been to.

Sam was too absorbed in his food to notice that most of the people who had been at his table had left. When he noticed Sam panicked pulled on his backpack and threw his lunch away. He looked for anyone who looked familiar who could help him find his next class. Then the first bell rang. Sam looked around more frantically to see if anyone was coming toward him but no one was.

Sam started panicking. No one had come up to him to tell him where his class was how was he going to find it. The late bell had already rung. What should he do? He couldn't stand in the halls looking stupid like he was now. He couldn't go to Dean's home yet since school wasn't over with. Sam didn't know what to do. Then Sam reminded himself he hunted demons. He didn't freak out over something that wouldn't matter as soon as he could find some way to get back home.

He still didn't know what to do but he was more calm now. He calmly starting walking in no particular direction. That way if he was caught he could say he was going to class. He was starting to think there was no way he was going to find his class without asking. But there was no way he could do that. He started walking toward the exit of the building when he saw Lane. He also saw that she saw him.

"Dean? Why aren't you in class?" then her confusion turned to accusation. "Are you leaving again?"

"No Lane." her accusation soften to confusion again.

"Then what are you doing?"

"Do you know what class I have next?!" Sam yelled in frustration then he winced

"No I don't know what class you have next should I?"Lane asked confused. Sam forced himself to calm down again by taking several deep breaths.

"No, I'm sorry I'm just feeling a little wired. I'm not particularly fond of my next class." Sam said .

"Dean are you feeling ok?" Lane asked.

"Yeah.."Sam paused and thought of a good lie "no I think I'm going go home I'm not feeling well." her confusion was replaced by concern.

"Ok. I hope you feel better." Sam walked out of the building and managed to remember the way back to Dean's house. This wasn't over though. He had thought of a temporary solution to a more permanent problem. But when he got to Dean's house he would have to think of another lie. He would also have to find some way to figure out where his last class of the day was. Along with all his classes tomorrow. He would have to do all this without arousing suspicion he had no idea how he would going to be able to do it.

Author's note: I'm so sorry. This chapter sucks hopefully you liked it more then I did.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Gilmore Girls.

Author's note: First of all I'm sorry for my lax updating. Second of all this chapter is kind of confusing. I did my best to make it less confusing but still might be confusing.

Dean was in school at the moment. Listening to the teacher go on and on about nothing important. Now if the teacher could tell him why he was here in this place instead at home that would be interesting. But no one knew why he was here or how they were going to get him back. He was stuck here and he hated it.

He missed his home he missed his family. He missed Rory and just wanted to hold her and have her tell him that everything was going to be ok. But he couldn't and even if tried here they wouldn't recognize him and that would be even worse. The bell rang and Dean sighed and gathered up his stuff and started walking. The bell had been the last bell of the day now Dean was leaving.

Dean walked out of the building and saw the now familiar black impala waiting for him. Dean sighed and walked towards the car hearing AC/DC getting louder as he got closer. As he opened the door and sat down he heard.

"Hey Dean." Dean didn't say anything. The other passenger in the car look at him when Dean didn't respond. He was wearing his usual leather jacket ,rocker shirt, and usual cocky grin and his name was also Dean.

"Bad day of school?"at the non-responsiveness the other Dean asked "Did the bullies beat you up?" since Dean was still not responding the other Dean asked. " Did someone make you do their homework?"

"No." was all Dean said in an annoyed voice.

"Ok Sam-Dean..." then the other Dean started the car not looking at Dean He knew he hated it when he was called Sam. Soon enough they got to where they lived. Dean would never call it home though because it wasn't his home and it never would be. The car stopped and Dean and the other Dean got out and entered through the front door. Dean sighed as much as he hated school he hated being here even more.

"Dean?" Dean cringed it was the other Dean's father which was training him for something. What that something was he wasn't sure. But he was sure it something to do with all the weapon there were all over the house. All the weird stuff too like the bottles marked holy water and the books in weird languages. Or the fact that on weekends Dean and John would go out and would often come back hurt. He didn't really want to know and they didn't offer but that didn't mean that they would let him not train. John nodded at him .

"Go put your stuff away." like he didn't know that by now. It had been the same ever since they had come back from Stars Hollow. Except for the first few days when they moved into another place. An attempt to make Dean feel better, it hadn't really worked. Dean snorted and went to his room. Dropped off his backpack and changed into an athletic outfit. He looked at himself in the mirror for a second and wished intensely that he could go back home. But knowing he couldn't he went downstairs where John was waiting for him.

There was a silver lining. Today was Friday. So it meant that today's training session would be short and soon Dean's favorite part of the week would come. When John and Dean left. Sometimes for a few hours and sometimes for a few days. Either way it was the only time Dean could be alone and fully himself.

After Dean jumped through hops consisting of certain way to kick and punch things he finally got what he wanted. Dean and John packed their things. Which didn't take very long since they didn't seem to own a lot of stuff. They went to the impala and drove off to do who knows what. Dean sat down on the couch with some popcorn. And starred contentedly at the television.

Dean came back in 5 hours later carrying a limp John.

"Is he okay?" Dean just look at him disgusted starting up the stairs huffing and puffing." Dean didn't know what to do. So he followed him up the stairs to John's room which was closed. He hesitated should he open it. After a moment he opened it softly and the other Dean turned towards him. Dean snorted then turned back around.

"Is he okay." Dean repeated his question.

"He'll live. It won't be very pretty but he'll live."

"What happened?"

"Why do you care?" Dean considered making peace but decided against it.

"I don't. I just want to know what kind of crap your into so that I won't die because of it." Dean face softened slightly with a trace of pity which Dean hated.

"Dean, look... I'm sorry I know this sucks but we're trying to send you back."

"Yeah for Sam." Dean said bitterly.

"It doesn't matter who it's for the end result is the same."

"What going on here! You guys teach me to fight and you have guns and knifes all over the place. But that not it you have holy water and book in weird languages. What's going on here!" Dean sighed.

"As you've gathered what we do who we are isn't exactly normal." Dean snorted.

"You think."the other Dean starred at him and Dean felt uncomfortable.

"Sorry."

"As I was saying we're not normal. We... hunt things."

"Like Deers and rabbits?"

"Would you quit interrupting me?" the other Dean said looking even more annoyed.

"Ok."

"We hunt...monsters."

"Monsters..."

"Yeah demons, vampires, wendigo, and ghosts." it sounded completely insane but it fit in with everything in the house and the injuries and the fighting . But that didn't make it any less frightening . They were real well according to the other Dean. It was possible they were both just crazy. Dean let his thoughts echo out loud.

"What do think I'm making this up? That me and my dad go around the country just what imagining ghosts." he bared his chest there was a long slash in it.

"How do you think this happened." "If your thinking that we did it to each other or someone else did it us your wrong. " Dean wasn't convinced and it must have showed.

"Give me a minute to fix up my dad and I'll show you what monsters look like." The other Dean took out what looked like a well used first aid kit. Then Dean open a vile that had pills in it and swallowed some. Dean took off his father's shirt and Dean saw more injuries. Dean cleaned the wounds and stitched the big one closed and put gauze over the small ones. Dean was amazed that someone only a few years older then him could do that so well. But didn't say anything to him because he was mostly crazy. Then to Dean's fascination the other Dean took some needle and thread to the large wound of his chest. Dean could see him wince and grimace but he never screamed. Then the other Dean calmly as if he hadn't just sewn himself up got up and went to his room. Dean hesitated was he suppose to follow him? But Dean came back pretty soon in a different shirt. Then went towards the kitchen Dean decided to follow him this time. In the kitchen the other Dean quickly wrote something on a piece of paper and put in on the table. Then turned towards Dean and asked.

"You ready to see some monsters?" Dean nodded. Dean started walking down the stairs so Dean followed him out of the house and into the impala. A few minutes later they pulled into a driveway of a house that was up for sale. The other Dean started towards the building without waiting for Dean. So Dean had to hurry to catch up with him.

They wondered around the house for ten minutes. Dean was thinking of how they were going to get in trouble being in a house they weren't suppose to be in. Also in his spare moments when he wasn't worrying about being caught he was thinking about how stupid this was. Dean was about to suggest they leave when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned around to see something he never thought he would see. It was a person or what used to be a person since it wasn't exactly walking and it wasn't exactly solid. Dean got his throat working long enough to ask.

"Oh my...is that real? " Dean got his answer when the ghost kicked him across the room and into a wall. His first thought was owww! The second was their real their actually real. John and Dean weren't crazy. Then he was focused on the other Dean shooting the ghost and it disappearing. The other Dean turned towards Dean and asked.

"Do you believe me now?" Dean nodded as he was unable to get his throat to work. The other Dean came over to Dean and held his hand to him. Dean grabbed hold of it and pulled himself up only find out exactly what the wall had done to him. His back hurt really bad and he winced accompanied with a slight intake of breath. The other Dean looked at him concerned and asked.

"What hurts?"

"My back." Dean said .

"I'm sorry but we've got to go before the ghost comes back can you make it to the car." Dean took an experimental step and was relieved when it didn't hurt too bad. He followed the other Dean back out of the building and to the impala. Dean started driving and Dean was thinking. Dean was thinking about how monsters were real and how Dean and John fought them regularly. Then Dean realized that he hadn't exactly been warm towards them despite the fact that they were taking care of him. When the other Dean finally pulled in to their house Dean said.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting." Dean face lost it's hard edge then hardened again.

"You should be. Now normally I would be fine but you have treated us rotten. How would you feel if you found out that Sam is treating my family the same way you are treating us." Dean thought about it. If Sam was treating his family the same way he had been treating his he'd be angry.

" I understand and I'm really sorry."

" Dean we're going to get you back to where your supposed to be. We need Sam back and your family probably needs you too." Dean just nodded and looked away he hoped Dean was right.

Author's note: I hope it was worth the wait and not too confusing. If it is sorry.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Gilmore Girls.

Author's note: I'm so sorry for the last chapter, that was confusing. When I said the other Dean it meant Dean Winchester sorry if that didn't come through. I spent a long time trying to decide which way to do it obvious I should have spent more time on it. Sorry again.

Sam had finally found the way to all his classes and started learning the names of all Dean's friends. He was also learning about Dean's family. He could now have conversations with people he never meet and could casually get their names without suspicion. It was after school and Sam was walking back to his temporary home. When he saw Rory.

"Crap." Sam said under his breath, he had been avoiding her while trying to make it seem like he wasn't. He had no excuse today, if Rory was set on talking to him they would have to talk. Sam forced a smile onto his face.

"Dean." Rory said with a slight frown.

"Hello Rory." and he hoped his smile didn't look as fake as it felt.

"Dean have you been avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?" she looked crestfallen.

"No! I mean of course not, it's just the last few weeks have been hard for me. My few days off have put me way behind." which was just another lie rolling off his tongue his grades had vastly improved compared to Dean's. Partially because Sam was ahead, partially because Sam was more dedicated to school work then Dean was.

But it was a pretty safe lie since Sam had already deduced that Rory went to a different school. Also that her only connection to Dean's school was him and Lane. Since Lane would have no reason to know of his higher grades then it was feasible.

"Oh, do you need me to help you?"Wait a go now you have to make up another lie Sam told himself.

"Rory I appreciate the offer I really do, but this is my fault I've got to suffer through it."Rory gave him a look he couldn't quite decipher which was unusual.

"Are you sure?" Sam mentally patted himself on the back he managed to steer away from studying together.

"Yes." Rory looked down at the ground for a moment then back up.

"So do you want to do something this weekend?"

"I would love to I really would Rory but I have tons of homework." Rory looked so dejected that Sam felt like an ass. Which was right on the money because he was being an ass.

"Ok...can I call you tonight?" as much as he wanted to say no he knew he had to at least do something. Or he was going to screw up Rory's and Dean's relationship which he didn't want to do.

"Yeah it will be nice break from all the homework." he smiled and then before he knew it Rory kissed him. He told himself he should kiss her back to keep up appearances but couldn't get his lips to work. When Rory broke apart she looked concerned a little ashamed and Sam felt like even more of an ass.

"Are you ok Dean?".

"Yeah, I'm just really tired haven't been sleeping well because the homework." wow did that sound lame Sam thought to himself.

"Ok." Rory said suddenly angry and started walking off. Sam knew that he should call her back . He also knew that if he did he had no better answer and it would just make it even worse. Because he would end up lying more and they would get worse. So Sam sighed and wished that Rory was as easy as everyone else. Sam started walking again towards his temporary house.

It was ok to lie to Dean's family it was survival. It was different to lie to Rory. He felt very uncomfortable about being close to her since she was Dean's girlfriend and not his. So being intimate like this was like Rory cheating on Dean only with her not knowing.

Sam hated this situation and vowed to do a lot of research on getting back that he hadn't been able to do til now.

Author's note: How was that? Sorry it was kind of short.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Gilmore Girls.

Author's note: I am so sorry for the very very long update time. :(

Sam was bored, really bored. It was the last week of his grounding and it was getting really boring just sitting around. He wasn't used to being so inactive. He was usually juggling his school work, friends and hunting. He rarely had time to just sit around and it wasn't sitting well with him.

Worst was he still had no idea how to make things right with Rory. She hadn't called him and Sam couldn't think of anything to say that would make it better. It wasn't like he could tell her the truth after all. But all this was old hat he had been going over this again and again and the answer wasn't becoming clearer.

There was also nothing he could do to distract himself from the problem because of his grounding. His school work was already done and well there just nothing to do but think. The was a knock on the door and Sam sighed and slipped into his Dean Forrester impression.

"Come in." he yelled and didn't turn around when who ever it was walked into the room.

"Dean?"Dean turned around and saw Dean's mothers.

"Hi mom." Every time he said it it just sounded foreign coming from his mouth.

"Dean you do understand why we're punishing you don't you?" She seemed really concerned which lead Sam to believe that maybe he hadn't been as good as an actor as he had thought he had.

"Of course I do." trying to reassure her and to avoid suspicion.

"Then why are you treating us so strangely?" Sam had thought he had been treating them normal. As he thought about it he realized he had been avoiding them when ever possible. He was avoiding them because the more time he was with them the more likely they were to see through him. Another reason was that it was kind of uncomfortable.

"I'm just mad that I can't go out I'm sorry if it seems I'm taking it out on you." Sam said as earnestly as he could..

"You just seem so far away and it seems like...there's something bothering you." she put her hand on his shoulder and Sam resisted the urge to shrug it off. He smiled widely and said.

"There's nothing."

"Are you sure Dean?"she didn't seem quite convinced.

"Yeah." Sam said ready trying to send his eagerness

"Well you've been pretty good this week so me and your father have decided to suspend the rest of your punishment."

"Really?" Sam said actually excited that one the one thing he wanted that he could actually get.

"Yes." she smiled a small smile as well.

"Thank you I promise I'll make it up to you." Sam said grinning widely.

"I'm sure you will. Dean, I mean it you can talk to us about anything."

"I know and I will." she smiled and exited through the door closing it behind her and Sam sighed. Then turned around and went to the computer. Sam hadn't been able to be on the computer since he had gotten here. The computer didn't have a password which was great because he was really not in the mood for guessing games. He goggled the name Sam Winchester and not really surprisingly he couldn't find anything about himself. Since he didn't appear to exist.

He did find out some stuff about his family. Dean had graduated from Lawrence High School in 1997. His father had been honorably discharged from the marines and had starting working in the garage he had saw his father in. His mom had graduated in 1972 but there was no more about her or anyone else.

He wanted to know what else was different in this world. So he looked up the story he had found 6 months ago that had lead them to a ghost. It wasn't there. In fact after looking for a while Sam found that the man was still alive.

Sam immediately went the hunt before that and typed the information in, this time it also came up blank. Sam frantically searched for the one before that and also came up empty handed. Search after search came up empty. Sam sighed and starred at the screen he couldn't find anything. Which could only mean one thing demon's didn't exist in this world.

Author's note: I can't think of any new idea my juices are burned out so I'm putting this one on Hiatus until they get flowing again. Which you can probably see by how sucky this chapter is. Please review!


End file.
